Sueños y Pesadillas
by Yashiro Noh
Summary: ¿¡STARISH Y HEAVENS EN LA MISMA ACADEMIA? ¿¡TOKIYA ODIA A OTOYA? ¿¡EIICHI INTERESADO EN OTOYA? ¿¡QUE CARAJO PASA CON LA ACADEMIA SAOTOME? (Yaoi, probablemente más parejas)
1. Chapter 1

Un Sueño.

Era un hermoso día en la Academia Saotome, los chicos regresaban de sus vacaciones y era muy emocionante para algunos chicos, en especial para cierto pelirrojo quien se moría de ganas por volverse a encontrar con sus compañeros.

Cuando llego a las instalaciones corrió en dirección a su habitación pero en el transcurso chocó contra una persona que llevaba un café recién hecho, por lo que a la hora de chocar este se le cayo encima al pelirrojo.

-¡Deberías fijarte por donde andas!- le grito molesto.

-L-Lo siento, y-yo...

Cuando levanto la mirada su cuerpo se congelo y sintió como la presión se le bajaba de golpe, mientras unos ojos violetas lo miraban de arriba hacia abajo con cierta alegría al ver como lo había dejado.

-Es un gusto verte Otoya Ittoki.

-E-Eiichi Ōtori, Y-Yo...- se levanto rápidamente.

-¿Como esta el resto del equipo Starish?

-B-Bien...

-¿No crees que esto será una bella experiencia? ¡Heavens y Starish en la misma Academia!

-S-Supongo...- desvío la mirada.- Tengo que ir a mi cuarto, así que...

Otoya intento seguir su camino pero Ōtori lo tomo del brazo con fuerza para que este ya no pudiera continuar, el de mirada roja se quedo un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Tu cuarto es el número 189?- Otoya asintió un tanto confundido.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-¡Que linda coincidencia!- Eiichi paso su brazo sobre sus hombros.- ¡Ahí es donde me quedare a partir de hoy!

-¿¡Eh!?

-Espero poder llevarme bien contigo...- dijo en voz maliciosa.

-Y-Yo igual...

-¿Crees poder llevarme a la habitación?

-C-Claro...

Otoya camino por delante sintiéndose un poco intimidado por el de los ojos violetas quien disfrutaba ver de esa manera al pelirrojo, era como un conejito por delante del lobo, tan vulnerable y tan tentador.

Cuando por fin llegaron Otoya torpemente intento abrir la puerta pero sus llaves se le resbalaron de las manos, se agachó pero Eiichi ya estaba abajo por lo que ambos quedaron en la misma altura, Ōtori río y paso su dedo índice por la mandíbula del pelirrojo quien se echó para atrás bruscamente.

-L-Lo siento...- nuevamente le dio la espalda y esta vez si pudo abrir la puerta.

El pelirrojo entro y puso rápidamente su maleta encima de la cama mientras sacaba su ropa la cual estaba doblada y acomodada por orden.

-¡Oh, que ordenado eres Ittoki!

-G-Gracias, aunque no fui yo...

-¿Tú madre?- Otoya se detuvo de golpe e intento reí.

-N-No, fue un viejo amigo.

-¿Pasaste las vacaciones con un "amigo"?

-Si, me invito para que no me quedara solo.

-¿Y tus padres?- Otoya desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

-Viajan mucho, entonces no puedo quedarme con ellos.

-¿Son divorciados?

-¿Eh?

Eiichi tenía un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, ¿Qué era tan interesante sobre ese tema? ¿Sospecharía algo?

-Lo siento si te incomodo con mis preguntas.- río Eiichi.

Otoya río nervioso y asintió, regreso a su tarea de acomodar su ropa cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, el de mirada rubí se giró ansioso por ver a Tokiya, así que cuando lo vio entrar se abalanzó hacia el chico.

-¡Tokiya!

-¡Q-Quítate de encima idiota!- Ichinose lo empujo.

-Lo siento, ¡Es solo que extrañaba ver a Tokiya!

El peli-azul le miro un tanto irritado y decidió ignorarlo, cuando se aproxima a la cama de a lado del pelirrojo vio a cierto chico que le daba la espalda.

-¿Quién eres?- Ōtori se giró sobre si.

-¡Un gusto verte Tokiya!

-¿En serio?

-¡Si! Además no deberías ser tan rudo con Ittoki...

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.

Se movió hasta la cama que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, Otoya intentó acercarse pero Tokiya le echaba unas miradas frías y rechazadoras lo que no pasó desapercibido por el de ojos púrpuras quien disfrutaba de tal espectáculo, claro que tomaría ventaja.

-¡Ittoki!~- canturreo.

-¿Si?- dijo un tanto desanimado.

-¿Te molestaría enseñarme la academia?

-¿E-Eh?

Tokiya le miro de reojo al castaño quien tomo del brazo a Otoya con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Quiero escuchar más de tus vacaciones...

-B-Bueno, supongo que esta bien...- miro a Tokiya.- ¿No quieres venir?

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- dijo indiferente.

Otoya desvió la mirada y siguió a Ōtori fuera de la habitación, Otoya no era muy bueno para hacer platica así que solo le decía por donde llegar a las aulas y a los patios, Ōtori pudo ver a Kira, sonrió con malicia.

-¿Otoya me podrías acompañar a ver a Kira?

-¿Sumeragi?

-¡Si!- lo halo del brazo hasta llegar con el ya mencionado.

-¿Ōtori?

-¿Te acuerdas de Otoya?

El de mirada a,bar lo miro de arriba abajo con cierto desagrados, suspiro pesadamente y asintió para después estrechar su mano con la del pelirrojo.

-¿Y Nagi?

-A él le toco con el príncipe.

-Que suertudo...- murmuro pero después miro a Otoya.- Aunque no cambiaría a este chico.

-¿¡E-Eh!?- lo abrazo.

-¡Será mejor que me retire Kira, aun falta mucho por ver!- le guiño.

-De acuerdo.

Eiichi se llevo a Otoya nuevamente quien se sentía completamente intimidado por él, eso lo disfrutaba ya que se sentía en un nivel mucho más alto.

-¿Y no te desagrada que Ichinose te trate de tal modo?- Otoya le miro sorprendido.

-Lo entiendo, a veces suelo ser molesto y Tokiya es alguien que siempre esta ocupado, preocupado y tiene muchas cosas que hacer...- Ōtori lo interrumpió.

-¿Pero porque tratarte así?

-No lo hace a propósito.

-¿Entonces se disculpa contigo?

-N-No, pero...

-¿Y por qué lo aguantas?

-Es mi amigo, eso hacen los amigos...- desvío la mirada.

-Eres muy adorable y tan idiota.

El pelirrojo le miro confundido, pero Ōtori solo fingió no haber dicho nada, no le convendría actuar antes de tiempo a pesar de que el pelirrojo ha lo tentaba con tanta inocencia.

Mientras en una alcoba se encontraba un furioso joven que no dejaba de hacer bolas de papel, de por si las vacaciones habían sido un desastre con sus padres como para que llegaran esos dos, uno era alguien peligroso de la manera social y empresarial pero sutil y él otro era irritante y una amenaza para su seguridad, siempre tropezándose y tirando a todos, no sabia cual era peor.

-No sé quien es peor, ¿por qué siempre me toca ese niño?

-Deberías de dejar de ser tan rudo, él te quiere.- comentó Ren mientras lanzaba una pelota de goma al suelo.

-¿En serio?- rió.- Si me quisiera no me irritaría apropósito

-Es como un niño pequeño, solo tienes que acostumbrarte.

-Llego hace un año...

-Tal vez necesites un poco más.

-No lo sé.

-Cambiaste mucho desde ese día...

-¡Él tuvo toda la culpa! ¡Sabes que si eso no salía bien mi carrera se habría ido a la mierda!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a los otros dos chicos agarrados de la mano, Ōtori sonreía mientras Ittoki tenía un enorme sonrojo. Tokiya sintió una fuerte punzada, realmente no entendió muy bien, suponía o mas bien quiso creer que era porque ambos le desagradaban.

-¿Eiichi Ōtori?- Ren le miro con cierta sorpresa.

-¡Ren Jinguji, que guste volver a verte!

-Así que no era mentira...

-Exacto, STARIAH y HEAVENS juntos en la academia, espero ya no haya resentimientos.

Ren desvió la mirada a el pelirrojo, realmente le sorprendía que estuviera con Ōtori después de lo que le habían hecho.

-Solo si el conejito piensa lo mismo...

Otoya le miro sorprendió, Tokiya se giró un poco con brusquedad a los otros tres.

-¿Por qué harías algo que te dijera Otoya?- preguntó Tokiya a Ren.

-Él sabe muy bien a que me refiero...

*FLASH BACK*

Estaban apunto de salir al escenario, Otoya comenzó a temblar al ver cuanta gente se encontraba en las gradas, era la primera vez que saldría a cantar delante de las personas.

-¿Estas bien?- el pelirrojo se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azulados del otro.

-S-Si...

-No mientas Otoya.

-Es solo que es la primera vez...

-Todo saldrá bien, lo ensayamos mucho.

-No quiero arruinarlo.- Tokiya se sorprendió.

-Solo no te acobardes...

Le acaricio levemente su cabeza, Otoya se sonrojo y miro sorprendido al mayor quien de igual manera estaba sorprendido por lo que retiro rápidamente su mano, sin decir nada se fue a lado de Nanami Haruka.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que habían otros chicos bastante atentos a sus movimientos, eran como unos depredadores estudiando a su presa.

-¿Listos?- unos ojos púrpuras brillaron en medio de la oscuridad.

Sin percatarse el pelirrojo se encontraba totalmente solo en la barra de postres, se sentía un poco glotón pero eso era lo único que lo calmaba en ese momento. Sintió una mano cubrir su boca y otra tomarlo por la cintura fuertemente a tal punto que sintió una punzada de dolor.

"¡Ayúdenme, chicos!"

Esa persona lo llevo a arrastras hasta un armario, Otoya intentaba sostenerse de las paredes y lo logro, con todas sus fuerzas se aferró a la pared pero este acto fue interrumpido por un chico de gran altura y ojos ámbar quien lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara.

-¿¡KIRA!?- gritó al zafarse del agarre en su boca, miro a atrás suyo. -¿¡NAGI!?

-Eres tan ruidoso...- El mayor le cubrió la boca nuevamente pero esta vez dejándole marcado.

Y ambos chicos llevaron al pelirrojo a un armario, lo aventaron al suelo y cerraron la puerta, Otoya se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a golpear la puerta por desesperación.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó y golpeo la puerta.- ¡Chicos, abran por favor!

-¿Que ocurre Ittoki?- una voz sonó a sus espaldas, el menor se giró.

-¡Ayúdame por favor, no sé que les pasa a Nagi ni a Kira, ellos solo me atacaron, por favor ayúdame!

El de mirada púrpura se acerco lentamente a él, Otoya se sintió intimidado por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se topó con la puerta.

-¿Te incomodo?

-Y-Yo... A-Solo quiero s-salir...

-Lo siento, pero no vas a salir.

-¡Pero en poco tiempo nos presen...!- no termino de hablar porque Ōtori lo interrumpió.

-No te presentaras hoy.

-P-pero...

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿No tenías miedo?

-S-Si, pero...

Ōtori le dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza que le quedó completamente roja la mejilla e incluso hasta hinchada.

-Cállate.

Los ojos de Otoya se llenaron de lagrimas, tenía tantos sentimientos: miedo, desesperación, dolor, vergüenza y otro si fin de emociones que no podía explicar.

-Te quedarás aquí y no hagas ruido...- Eiichi saco una soga de atrás suyo.

Pocos minutos después los chicos de STARISH buscaban al pelirrojo, Tokiya estaba más un furioso, había dejado de ser Hayato para estar en ese grupo y si no lo iban a apoyar el menos.

-¡No lo puedo creer, maldito!- gritó bastante molesto.

-¡Tokiya, cálmate!- intento tranquilizarlo Syo, pero Tokiya lo empujo haciendo que este empujara a Natauki.

-¡No se lo perdonare!

Los lentes de Natsuki se deslizaron hacia el suelo para romperse en mil pedazos, Syo palideció e intento levantar los lentes pero recibió una patada de Satsuki.

-¡Mierda!- dijo lleno de dolor.

Satsuki tomo a Tokiya del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Crees que con esa actitud vas a resolver algo, imbecil?

-Tiene razón...- dijo Ren.

-Ese tonto pelirrojo es todo menos un cobarde...

En ese momento Satsuki aventó lejos a Tokiya y salió corriendo seguido por Syo y Ren, los demás se quedaron mientras buscaban y llamaban a Otoya quien no contestaba. Por otro lado Satsuki corrió por todos los pasillos hasta que se topó con todo HEAVENS quienes iban riendo, este se ocultó y obligó a que los otros dos lo siguieran.

-Esto fue increíble Ōtori.- elogió Nagi al castaño.

-Lo sé, no creí que ese idiota se espantara así.

-Ōtori, lo golpeaste horrible.- agregó Kira riendo.- Era normal que dejara de quejarse.

-Buen punto

Los tres se echaron a reír, Satsuki con mucha sutilidad se escabulló detrás de ellos y recorrió el camino junto con los otros dos, cuando llegaron al armario de limpieza pudieron escuchar un sollozo bastante bajo, Satsuki le dio una patada a la puerta.

-¡Otoya!- Syo se agacho y soltó sus muñecas.

-¡Esos malditos!- Ren iba a buscarlos para pedir una explicación pero Satsuki lo detuvo.

-Primero lo primero...

Se agacho y miro al pelirrojo quien lloraba en silencio, le examinó la cara, tenía la mejilla derecha inflamada y roja, su cabello desordenado como si le hubieran tirado de este e incluso un hilo de sangre salía por su boca.

-¿Estas bien?

-L-Lo siento...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando perdió completamente la memoria.

*FIN DE FLASH BACK*


	2. Chapter 2

Un sueño 2.

Después de ese día Tokiya se sentía completamente resentido con Otoya pensando que sus nervios habían ocasionado eso, Ren le intento explicar pero este no escuchaba de razones, paso el tiempo y todo era tensión en el grupo.

-¿No vas a contestar Otoya?- preguntó Ōtori con una enorme sonrisa.

-S-Supongo que debemos dejar el pasado... ¿No?

Ren le miro sorprendido, por culpa de ese idiota había perdido a su mejor amigo y decía que no veía problema en perdonarlo, debía estar bromeando.

-¿Supones?- dijo molesto Ren.

-Déjalo ya Ren, no sé porque le haces caso a ese niño.

-Siempre tan cruel.- le miro mal Ōtori.

-Si tienes un problema la puerta está ahí.

Otoya suspiro pesadamente y desvío la mirada, Ren lo imito ya que recordaba perfectamente el daño que había ocasionado HEAVENS.

-Solo lo haré por Otoya.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de levantarse e irse de la habitación.

-¡Gracias Ittoki!- lo abrazo Eiichi.

-No es nada.- sonrió avergonzado.

Tokiya miro por donde se había ido mientras recordaba aquella presentación, nunca dejo que terminara de disculparse.

-¿Celoso?-murmuro Eiichi al pasar a su lado.

Este se quedo un poco aturdido ya que no vio cuando se le acercó, Eiichi río divertido y se aventó a la cama sin mirar al pelirrojo que le daba la espalda pues estaba haciendo unos acordes con su guitarra en el suelo, por lo que su cabellera era lo único que podía ver en esa posición.

Pasaron el rato así, ninguno de ellos hablaba o se movía de su lugar, Otoya no quería girarse porque sabía perfectamente que se sonrojaría, Tokiya no quería toparse con ninguno de los otros dos y Eiichi disfrutaba de lo que pasaba.

Otoya se iba a levantar hacia Tokiya pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miro extrañada la pantalla y al ver quien era salió corriendo de la habitación, Tokiya se espanto al escuchar el azote de la puerta.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- murmuro el castaño con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo bueno es que se fue.

-¿Por qué tanto desprecio a Otoya?

-Eso no te incumbe...

-¿Acaso será por su primera presentación?- Tokiya se tensó.- Dicen que se escondió en un armario para no salir al escenario, que lastima...

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Tokiya soltó una carcajada, realmente había funcionado su plan.

-¿Es eso?

-Cállate.

-No debes enojarte con él, al final no tiene la capacidad que nosotros tenemos. Por ejemplo hace unos minutos, sabe que tiene tarea de composición y salió corriendo por una llamada.

-¿Eso qué nos importa? Si reprueba ya será él.

-Solo es un ejemplo, nosotros si nos dedicamos a esto, Otoya es de la clase de chicos que nunca podrá estar en un grupo.

Tokiya se giró para mirar a Eiichi quien disfrutaba de sus expresiones tan frías pero tan reveladoras al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tokiya!- entro corriendo Syo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Llamo tu padre.

-¿Eh?

-Dijo que vendrá de visita.

-¿Por qué tomaste tú la llamada?

-¡PORQUE ÉL IDIOTA DE REN CONTESTO PERO AL DARSE CUENTA QUE ERA TU PADRE ME LO PASO A MI!- dijo molesto al recordar la escena.

-Todavía no contestas mi pregunta.

-¡CARAJO! ¡ME ESPANTE PORQUE TU PADRE TIENE UNA VOZ QUE INTIMIDA!- su cara estaba tan roja que podría estallar en cualquier segundo.

-De acuerdo, gracias por pasar el mensaje.

-No-No hay de que, ¿Y Otoya?

-Salió.- contesto cortante.

-¿Sabes que tenia?

-No, ¿Por qué, Syo?- dijo Eiichi divertido.

-No te hablaba a ti.- gruño el más bajo, miro a Tokiya.- Enserio necesito hablar con él.

-Solo sé que salió corriendo.

Syo frunció el ceño, odiaba esa actitud que Tokiya tenía hacia Otoya, si tan solo los hubiera escuchado y Otoya hubiera hablado con él esto no estaría pasando, pero el hubiera no existe.

-Si sabes algo de él avísame, por favor.

Dicho esto salió, su semblante energético se había esfumado, cuando salió fue recibido por Kira quien le miraba fijamente.

-¿Que me ves idiota?

Kira frunció el ceño, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo elevó a su altura por lo que los pies de Syo abandonaron el suelo.

-¡S-Suéltame!

-¿Que si no lo hago, enano?

-Te pateare el trasero.- dijo firme.

-Esas amenazas déjaselas a alguien que lo pueda cumplir.

-Exacto.- Kira se giró violentamente y se encontró con Natsuki, la diferencia era que no tenía puesto sus lentes.- Suéltalo o te partiré el culo.

Syo sintió su cuerpo tensarse, mas le valía a Kira no reaccionar hostilmente porque su vida estaba en juego. Los dioses parecieron haber escuchado al más bajo, pues Kira solo lo aventó contra la pared y salió del corredor, ahora solo tenía que lidiar con otro problema.

-Satsuki...

-¿Estas bien, duende?

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS DUENDE MALDITO!?- gritó molesto.

-A ti.- se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del de mirada azul.

Syo discretamente saco de su bolsillo unos lentes de repuesto y coloco de golpe en el rostro de Natsuki, cuando este regreso en si sonrió al ver a Syo enfrente de él.

-¡Te estaba buscando Syo-Chan!- lo abrazo.

-¡S-Suéltame Natsuki!- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo, Ren y Cecil a comprar ropa?

-Me quede sin mesada, será la próxima...- dijo liberándose por completo de su agarre. -¿Quién dijo que tu pagarías?

-¿Eh?- le miro sonrojado.- N-No podría... Y-Yo...

-Por favor...- la mirada del más alto se clavo en la del más bajo.

Sin decir nada asintió, el de mirada esmeralda sonrió y lo saco de ahí para encontrarse con los otros dos, sin darse cuenta que Kira había visto y escuchado todo, en su rostro tenía pintada una sonrisa tan maliciosa que cualquiera podría espantarse.

-Que obvio eres enano...

Dicho esto desapareció entre los corredores.

-¿Moshi-Moshi?- el tono de su voz era ansioso.

-¿Ittoki Otoya?

-Él habla.

-Lamento hablar ah estas horas.

-No se preocupe señorita Yuu.

-Otoya-Kun.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías venir esta semana?

-¿Eh?

-Si, bueno es que yo tengo que ir a un viaje, pero prometo regresar lo antes posible.

-No se preocupe, yo iré con gusto.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres un sol!

Poco después corto con la llamada, sonrió tranquilo, pensaba que había ocurrido un accidente con los niños ya que había un grupo de hombres secuestrándolos. Ya más calmado regreso a su alcoba la cual estaba vacía, se extraño un poco pero optó por mejor ignorarlo, se recostó en su suave cama mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo hasta que, sin darse cuenta cayo dormido.

Minutos después Tokiya entro y prendió la luz, vio al pelirrojo dormir plácidamente en su cama, al principio lo ignoro completamente, pero se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos de dolor, se acercó y lo movió un poco.

-Otoya...- le llamo pero este no reacciono.- Hey, idiota, ¿Qué tienes?

-T-Tokiya...- murmuro entre sueños.

El peli-azul se alejó de golpe al darse cuenta de la escena que tenía entre sus ojos, el menor sonrojado y temblando mientras pronunciaba su nombre, realmente hasta para él eso era demasiado.

-Eres...- le arropo para después irse a acostar en su cama.

Sin darse cuenta la imagen del pelirrojo todavía no se borraba de su cabeza y la preocupación no lo dejaba dormir, ¿De qué tanto se andaba quejando? ¿Se habrá caído? Lo cual era lo mas probable ya que nunca se estaba quieto.

-Que interesante...- la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a Eiichi quien reía divertido.- Es sorprendente lo que hiciste, espero todo salga a la perfección.

-¿Puedes callarte?- dijo molesto el de mirada celeste.

-Lo siento Tokiya, es mi representante.

-Dile que no hable tan tarde, Otoya duerme.

-¡Jaja!

-¿De que te ríes?

-Preocuparte por cuidar su sueño, es adorable.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas cargadas de desprecio, desde que había llegado Eiichi se le hacia imposible poder concentrarse ya que siempre le echaba en cara lo maldito que era con Otoya, Ren antes lo hacía junto con Syo hasta que se cansaron de pelear con él.

-¿Ya me dejaras dormir?

-¿A ti o a Otoya?

Se mofó en su cara para después acostarse a un lado del pelirrojo, lo abrazo por la cintura mientras aspiraba el embriagante olor a rosas que desprendía de su pelirroja cabellera, tenía que admitir que eso lo disfrutaba y que esa actitud tan especial le hacia excitarse, Tokiya le miro furioso y grito lo que arruino el momento de Eiichi.

-¿¡Que haces!?

-¿Eh?- dijo fingiendo inocencia.- ¿Esta no es mi cama?

-¡No te hagas!

-Huy, perdón...- nuevamente soltó una risita.- Se me olvidaba que los perros no dejan que se les acerquen a sus amos.

-No tiene caso seguir esta conversación absurda.

Se recostó dandole la espalda al recién llegado, claramente estaba furioso pero no seguiría gastando saliva en quien no la vale.

Paso la noche, Tokiya no podía dormir sabiendo que el castaño podía aprovecharse del más pequeño que no sentiría ni siquiera si un camión le pasara por encima, vio el reloj y pudo divisar que apenas eran las 1:30 AM suspiro irritado deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido, se iba a levantar para ir al baño escucho unas pisadas, miro por encima del hombro y pudo ver al pelirrojo caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Otoya?

-Ñamm... Ñamm...- chocó contra un mueble y después cayó al suelo creando un golpe en seco.

-Ten mas cuidado.- se levanto de su cama y le ayudo a pararse, este le abrazo por el cuello y río levemente.

Tokiya sintió su aliento chocar contra sus labios, se quedo unos segundos estáticos mientras que Otoya no lo soltaba y lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Lo siento...- murmuro levemente.

-¿Eh?

Le movió un poco, pero Otoya ya había vuelto a quedar dormido. Tokiya se sonrojó al ver su cara tan angelical mientras dormía, sus labios tan suaves que susurraban cosas sin sentido prácticamente en cada conversación que tenía con él.

-Otoya...- le intento levantar pero tambaleó un poco por lo que Otoya termino abajo de él.- D-Demonios...

-¡Tokiya!

Tokiya levantó la mirada sorprendido por aquella voz, no se había dado cuenta en que posición más incomoda se encontraban o más bien, muy comprometedora.

Cuando iba a levantarse vio una luz que se apago a los pocos segundos de prenderce, se giró y vio a los ojos a Ōtori, este río y deslizó con gran gracia el aparato entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué crees que piense el director al ver esta foto?- los ojos del peliazul se abrieron con gran sorpresa.- ¿O Ittoki?

Tokiya se levantó de golpe y se giró para golpear a Ōtori pero este comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué ríes bastardo?

-De lo vulnerable que te encuentras.

-Te romperé la cara.

-¿Y qué los medios se enteren?- rió con ironía-. ¿Por qué actúas como un gato enjaulado? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¡Cállate bastardo!

-Oh, el tierno Tokiya muere de miedo, eso no me lo esperaba.

En ese instante Tokiya iba a hablar cuando Otoya se levantó sobándose su cabeza, al abrir sus grandes ojos se sorprendió por completo, Tokiya encima de Ōtori mientras sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Tokiya sonrojado.

Sin darse cuenta algo se rompió en su interior, pero no le quedó de otra más que sonreír nervioso.

-¿H-Hola?

-¡Otoya, que bien que despiertas!

-¿Q-Qué hacen?- tembló un poco su voz.

-N-No pienses mal idiota...- frunció el ceño Tokiya con molestia y se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Ittoki?- se colocó en el borde de la cama mientras lo atraía por sus muñecas acomodándolo entre sus piernas.

-Ō-Ōtori, estás muy cerca...- Tokiya le echo una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Te molesta?- en si la pregunta no iba para Otoya, si no para el peliazul que al instante los separo.

-¿Van a jugar o a dormir?- refunfuñó.

-Yo prefiero jugar...- atrajo nuevamente a Otoya quien fue el que habló esta vez.

-¡D-Dormir s-suena g-g-genial!

Se liberó del agarre del castaño y se sumergió entre sus sábanas sin hacer ningún ruido, por otro lado Tokiya y Eiichi se miraban con gran odio, claramente a Tokiya no le agradaba que Ōtori se sintiera con la libertad para tocar o acercarse de esa manera al menor, era simplemente irritante tener que compartir habitación con él y más soportarlo en su clase.

-¿Irás a dormir o me seguirás viendo de esa manera?

Sin decir más se giró y acostó en su cama mientras miraba la del pelirrojo, él cual ya no salía de su escondite, ¿por qué no solo lo mandaba al carajo de una vez? ¿Acaso le interesaba de alguna manera? Tokiya no podía despegar esas ideas de su cabeza, se sentía de alguna manera desesperada por saber la respuesta, Otoya era tímido, pero podía decir si algo le incomodaba o molestaba y por alguna razón no lo hacía con Ōtori e incluso lo acompañó.

-¿Eso qué me importa?- murmuro para sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y espero por quedarse dormido, pero una imagen fugazmente apareció en su cabeza, Ōtori dentro de la cama de Otoya mientras acariciaba su rostro, esto, por alguna razón hizo que su sangre hirviera.

Esa noche fue sumamente dura para él pues no pego el ojo hasta que escucho la alarma del pelirrojo, claramente este no se levantó para apagarla l eso creía cuando está dejo de sonar de golpe, pensó inmediatamente que ese era un milagro ya que el pelirrojo nunca se levantaba puntualmente.

-Otoya...- se levantó de golpe y vio como Ōtori se encontraba dentro de la cama de Otoya.

-¿¡Qué carajos haces!?- se levantó sin cuidado alguno y saco de la cama a a Ōtori.

-Solo intento despertarlo, yo sí me preocupo por él.

-¡Esas no son maneras de despertar a la gente!- Ōtori le miro desafiante.

-¿Entonces cómo se despierta a la gente?

Tokiya se separó y rápidamente empujó al pelirrojo hasta la orilla al punto que este cayó al suelo y lograse despertar un tanto exaltado.

-¡Buenos días! - dijo levantándose rápidamente y tambaleando.

-¡Ittoki!- Ōtori lo atrajo a sus manos.

-Oh, Ō-Ōtori...- bostezo.

-¡Te ves muy lindo en las mañanas gatito!

-¿Gatito?- dijo Otoya al unísono con Tokiya.

-Buenos días Tokiya.- le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas pero el mayor desvío la mirada molesto a lo que alto ya bajo la mirada.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?- Ōtori al notar esto no perdió tiempo y tomo de las manos a Otoya.

-Me gustaría...- miro su reloj.- En otra ocasión será, hoy me iré.

-¿Irte?- preguntó Tokiya mirándole de una manera extraña.

-¿Eh?- Ōtori le miro de la misma manera.

-Problemas personales.- rió nervioso.- Nos vemos dentro de una semana.

De debajo de su cama saco una maleta de ruedas y la colocó a un lado de la puerta mientras él se quitaba la pijama y ponía una camisa azul con unos jeans de color negro y unos tenis de color azul parecido al de la camisa.

-¿A dónde irás?

-Saldré por una semana.- contestó alegremente al castaño.

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿Qué pasará con los ensayos?- dijo con molestia Tokiya.

-Prometo recuperar los días perdidos.

Sin decir más salió por la puerta, Tokiya se había sorprendido por la actitud tomada por el pelirrojo, podría decirse que estaba en un estado serio, muy extraño verlo en él.

Cuando Otoya salió de la habitación llamó a un taxi que no tardó mucho en llegar por él, cuando subió al automóvil unos sujetos se encargaban de tomar fotografías a una distancia prudente.


End file.
